


Little mouse Mickey

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Kurtofsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who the hell is this guy? Nothing special: brown hair, ordinary clothes, scared grey eyes… Not HIS eyes. All grey and dull. He's nothing like Kurt".  p.s. AU after 2x09; p.p.s. rating more for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like if the Hell Gates’d finally open. My mother always told me that such a day will come sometime soon. And now…yeah, it really happened.  
He’s gone. I was so happy when I finally after some calls from my parents could came to the school. And what’s now? For what? This stupid Hummel ‘s really gone. And I know that I’ll probably never see him again. No chance. Never. Of course…after what I’ve done.

***  
It was the third day without him. Day when my hope almost really died. He was my everything: my light, my sun… Gosh, it sounded so gay right now.  
I still every day go along the corridor and stand for awhile near his locker. At least for a few seconds.  
But today my ceremony was interrupted. Boom. Some kid bumped into me and fell.  
\- Oh, sorry, - he murmurs from the floor.  
\- Yeah, say you didn’t notice me.  
Who the hell is this guy? Nothing special: brown hair, ordinary clothes, scared grey eyes… Not HIS eyes. All grey and dull. He’s nothing like Kurt.  
\- I’m new here, - he says a lit bit confused, standing from the floor. – I’ve just transmit from my previous school.  
\- In the middle of the year?  
\- There were some…problems there, - he says and looks at the floor.  
\- So, - he raises his eyes and smiles with hope. – Will you help me? I don’t know where my next class will be.  
\- Who do you think I am, your guide or what? – I smirk, looking at him.  
I even don’t know why I’m talking to this looser.  
\- Man, just fuck off. I’m not a person you need to be around.  
\- But you seem like a very friendly guy and such a type of people that is loved by everyone.  
Everyone? Oh yeah, tell me.  
\- I slush people, beat them and throw in the dumpsters. Still think I’m a good guy?   
He stares at his sneakers.   
\- ‘m sorry.  
I sigh and take his notepad in hands.  
\- Damn, you have your next class with me! What the..? I thought you are younger.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Shut up, stop saying this ‘sorry’. It’s really piss me off.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Are you kidding me?  
He shakes his head.  
\- By the way, little one, what’s your name?  
\- Mickey.  
I laugh:  
\- Oh yeah, little mouse, this name so suits you.


	2. Chapter 2

\- David, - I hear joyful scream and then loud crash.  
I turn around.  
\- What a looser, - Azimio laughs near me.  
I smirk and go to this “example of good coordination”.  
-‘m sorry, - he murmurs and doesn’t look me in the eyes. - I stumbled.  
I offer a hand to little mouse and help him to stand up.  
\- You okay?  
-Yeah, - he looks shamefully at his feet. – I want to ask you…you know, about our report.  
I nod:  
\- Sure. Come to my place near 7. Give me a pen, I’ll write you my address.  
He rummages in his bag for a long time and then finally gives me a pencil.  
\- S-sorry, I can’t find it. Would pencil be alright?  
I sniff. Gosh sometimes he so piss me off. I take notepad from his hands, with which he probably never parts even in his sleep, and write down my address.  
\- Here.  
\- Thank you, - little mouse shyly smiles at me, taking back his notebook from me.  
\- You won’t get lost somewhere, will you? – I smirk. – “I’m sorry, I got lost and couldn’t find my class”.  
Little mouse turns red a bit.  
\- It was just one time. And I live not so far from you.  
I nod, saying “okay” and then go back to Azimio.  
\- Dude, I of course get it that you should be good now cause you almost got expelled and your parents are not really happy with your attitude and all, but…  
\- Gosh, just shut up, - I laugh and push him in the side. Zi laughs in response.

After Hummel’s leaving bullying goes down. No one has doubts that it’s just the matter of time, but still… Of course, we continue to pick on some gleeks but not often. Just to let them know who still owns this place.  
3 days. Only 3 days have passed after little mouse’s transfer to William McKinley High School. And since then this little… Arrh! He dares to make me his idol. What an idiot. But at the same time I don’t do anything to really stop him, to push him away from me. And this is strange. Though it’s not so simple to just push away such kid as little mouse. He’s too stubborn.

***

Right at 7.00 pm I hear doorbell ringing. I go to the front door.  
Blue loose jeans, grey T-shirt, chequered shirt, disheveled hair with no gel, no freaking unbelievable hairstyle… Probably the only things that makes little mouse a lit bit like Kurt, are slim build and not so high, average height.   
\- Hi, - little mouse says and puts his notepad away in his bag. – I would come earlier but one thought came into my head. What if we make our report about…  
\- David, did somebody come to you? – my mom’s voice sounds from the corridor and soon Mrs. Karofsky comes into the room. – Good evening. David, why don’t you introduce me to your friend?  
\- Mom, it’s little one, little one – it’s mom.  
\- David! It’s inappropriate and rude.  
Little mouse chuckles a little:  
\- It’s okay, mrs. Karofsky.  
\- Oh, dear, you can call me just Jenifer.  
\- I’m Mickey. We come to Astronomy class with your son together.  
\- Oh, you know, David always even in childhood liked books about space. He…  
\- Mom, maybe we will finally go? – I can’t stand it anymore. – We still need to do the report.  
\- Oh, sorry. Of course, sweety. And I’ll go to the kitchen then. I hope your friend will stay with us for supper. At the same time he could meet Paul. Ah, what a lovely boy.  
\- Mom, - I sniff in irritation, grab little mouse’s hand and pull him along to my room.  
Even with Zimio she behaves more colder than with little mouse.  
\- Here, - I mutter and drag him into my room, - feel yourself at home. If you said something or touch, I would kill you.   
\- Oh, it’s nice here, – he notes after a minute. - You know, I also had wallpapers with stellar sky at the ceiling in my childhood.  
\- Mousy, one more word, and I…  
\- …will kill me, - he smiles. – I remember.  
Damn, I’ve never felt myself so embarrassed before.  
\- So, - I ask, slightly coughing, - about what do you want to make a report?  
\- Mm…what do you think about Venus? Planet of love and all.  
\- Little mouse, you lost your mind or what? “Planet of love”? Are you kidding me? I don’t want to do “gay” report. All would think that we’re a couple of fags.  
Mickey sighs:  
\- Okay, we will make our report about Mars. By the way, I know that I can’t touch anything here but can I sit somewhere?  
I snort loudly:  
\- Do as you want.  
\- If only there were chairs here, - I hear little mouse’s mumbling.  
He goes to only chair near computer in this room and looks unsure at my stuff. Magazines, games, clothes…  
\- Just place it elsewhere.  
\- But there is no place like anywhere. Do you always have such a mess? – He asks a lit bit judging.  
\- Fuck, if you don’t like it, you can always sit on the floor. Mom’s just cleaned the carpet yesterday.  
Little mouse takes off his sneakers, goes and then sits on MY BED?  
\- You…you hit your head or something? You tired of life? I’d….I’d kill you!  
\- But it’s cold to sit on the floor, - he says with regret and claps near him on the bed. – Come here.  
It sounds so khm… ambiguous. Little mouse blushes it seems like to the roots of his hair.  
\- I didn’t mean it to sound like this! I just wanted to show you something.  
I thought that it’s impossible to be any redder? I was wrong.  
\- Report, I was telling about report!  
I chuckle, come to this little silly and make myself comfy on the bed. It’s so good that I have double one.  
Mousy takes his bag off the shoulder, opens it and gets notepad and couple of pencils from it. He begins to write something fast like crazy, makes some notes…  
\- Here, look at this. In the beginning I would like to tell about… Then…  
I’m almost not listening to him. And after some time he notices this.  
\- David, - he turns his head my way and asks me with such pity in his voice: - You’re not…interested?  
I sigh, lie on my back and put hands under the head.  
\- I just don’t like all this statistic, numbers, density…and in general all these reports. It’s boring.  
\- But your mom told that you like stars.   
\- I just like to look at them, nothing more, - I look at the ceiling trying to find with my eyes Big Dipper, - okay, and maybe I also a lit bit like this legends. Silly, isn’t it?  
I laugh but little mouse keeps silence. He lies near me and also looks at the “stellar sky”.  
\- Mars was a god of War in the Ancient Greece… Well, not “Mars”, his name was Ares. He killed a lot. Only pain, blood and wars satisfied him…  
I turn my head to him and smile a bit:  
\- Ehm…you know, if you really want it, we, in principle, could make a report about Venus.  
Little mouse smiles:  
\- No, it’s okay. By the way, you know, there is some chemical, I forgot how it called but it’s the reason of red color of this planet. Although now scientists doubt everything, so… Oh, look, - he rises his right hand and points up, - right here, at the right. In reality this constellation has different number of stars in it. And…there is such a beautiful legend that is connected with this constellation. But probably you know it. It’s about…  
He’s an interesting story teller indeed. And not only because I love all that have even little connection with stars. No… he has a really pleasant to the ear voice. And also little mouse isn’t bitchy at all. Well, maybe a little. But only about cleanness.   
I almost fall asleep when he suddenly asks me, taking something from under the pillow:  
\- You like weddings?  
I almost jump up abruptly and take wedding cake topper from his hands.  
\- David? What’s wrong?  
\- It’s not your fucking deal!  
\- David? – little mouse also sits up and looks at me with sorrow in his grey eyes: - I shouldn’t see it? This is…  
\- Get out! Get the fuck out!  
\- But, David…our report…  
\- I don’t give a damn about this “report”.  
\- David, - he looks hurt and…  
\- Please, just leave me alone.   
Little mouse snivels couple of times and then runs from my room, taking his sneakers from the floor with him. 

After couple of minutes moms come to my room.  
\- Honey, what’s wrong? Your friend ran from our house, as like herd of wild animals were at the heels of him.  
\- Mom, please. He just wanted to go home earlier, - I pronounce still lying on my bed and even not turning my head to her.  
She smiles, I just feel it, comes to me closer and pat me on the back.  
\- It was always so difficult for you to make friends. Will you come down for supper? I think Paul would come soon.  
\- I’m not hungry. I’ll better sleep.  
She sighs:   
\- As you wish, Davy.   
Then she takes her hand away and goes out. When door shuts I squeeze this stupid figurine in my hand. I was trying to forget, really trying. I feel tears at my cheeks. In such moments I just don’t know who I hate the most: Kurt, myself or little mouse. Little mouse…just for his existing. So understanding, trying to impose his friendship… But even he wouldn’t admire me if he knew who I really am. I sigh, lie figurine again under the pillow and wrap the blanket up. It’s strange, but I really want to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The first phrase that I hear from Azimio at lunch break is:  
\- You are at odds with your freak or what?  
I sigh:  
\- He’s not a freak.  
\- Oh, yeah, sorry. With your “Mr. Stumbler”.  
\- You know that such word even doesn’t exist? – I smile. – And by the way, why do you think we have fallen out?  
He just laughs:  
\- Man, it’s already lunch time and he still didn’t run up to you with “David, you’re my idol for all my life”.  
I chuckle a lit. Sometimes my friend is overreacting, but this time he describes all these little mouse’s everyday looks, when he meets me, in the best way possible. Everyday…except today.  
\- How do I know? Maybe be found some replacement for me.  
\- So inconstant, isn’t he?  
\- ‘Zimio, shut up, already. And finish your gay talks. Listen, on Thursday we have our practice at 4 or 5?

***

\- So, and why are you looking at me like this?  
Little mouse stands near my locker and silently fiddle with his notepad.  
\- We still haven’t made our report. You know, it’s not difficult for me to do it for both of us, but my printer is broken down. So..can I come to you later and…print the report?  
I nod:  
\- Yeah, sure.   
And no, I’m not going to say sorry for yesterday. It’s him who’s always saying these stupid “’m sorries”. And, by the way, it’s all his fault, and I’m not gonna…   
\- I probably should apologize to you for yesterday.  
Little mouse smiles, rises his head, looks me exactly in the eyes and says with joy:  
\- Oh, don’t worry, I almost forgot about it… So, I’ll come to your place tomorrow?  
\- Yeah. That’s OK with me.  
Gosh, his’s such a terrible liar.

***

And once again this week I hear a ring at my door. But only today mom’s not at home. She went with Dad to visit her cousin.  
I open the door. Little mouse looks at me shyly.  
\- I hope I’m not disturbing you from something?  
\- Well, no. Come in.  
We go upstairs to my room. After crossing the threshold, little mouse sighs quietly and drops his gaze.  
\- You cleaned up.  
I sigh with annoyance:  
\- How else could you have used my computer? And don’t think ‘bout me too good. You just don’t know what’s going on in my closet and under my bed.  
Little mouse smiles and goes to turn on the computer.  
\- Yeah, and if you suddenly want to search something in the contents of my folders… If folder is named “porn”, it means exactly what it means.  
Little mouse flushes, buries himself in the display and begins to lay out some covered with writings pages on the table, which he’s just got from his beg.

Half an hour later of soft typing, little mouse stops.  
\- David, are you dating someone?  
\- It’s not of your business. – I mutter not too polite from my bed, not even turning my eyes away from some computer magazine.  
\- It’s just…one girl today. She asked me to go out with her.  
\- And what’s the problem?  
\- I don’t know what to say to her.  
\- Little one, really? Are you an idiot? – I even raise my gaze. – She is what, ugly?  
\- Well no, she’s quite attractive.  
\- Seriously idiot. Then what’s your problem?  
He shakes his head.  
\- Sorry. Don’t pay attention to it.  
And then soft typing again. Long knocking…at the middle of which I fall asleep.

I wake up from a strange feeling. Felling, from which I’ve never ever been woken up. From touching of someone’s lips to mine. And considering that there were no one in the room except me and little mouse…  
I immediately open my eyes and push him away from me.  
\- What’s the… fuck was that right now? – I ask him with still a lit bit hoarse voice after the sleep.  
Little mouse bites his lower lip and drops his gaze. His eyes are once again full of tears.  
\- ‘m sorry, - he whispers quietly, like it can explain everything, and runs away from the room, screaming out: “Report is on the table”.  
I sit on the bed and for a long time just can’t understand what’s just happened. 

When I look at the watch it’s already half after eight. Mom ‘nd Dad are unsurprisingly still not at home. I go to the kitchen, have supper, wash dishes and again come back to my room.  
Little mouse really left report on the table. And also another thing, but this one he probably just forgot, trying so hard to run from here as soon as possible. His notebook… It seems like today he would be sleeping without it. If only he could fall asleep after all that’s happened. Damn. Why I’m always so lucky? Am I looking like some kind of magnet for all these faggots? Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day instead of greeting I just slush him. And this little mouse looks at me with such understanding in his eyes, as he deserves all this. Damn it, Hummel’s never looked at me like this.   
\- Dude, it wasn’t cool at all.   
I turn my head and look with surprise at Zimio. He does the same with other loosers every day.   
\- I thought he was your friend. Nerdy and odd but still.  
I laugh. Why everyone in this damn school are so sure that we’re friends with little mouse? No one even tries to mess with him, because they think that I’m his protector. Just wonderful. 3 or 4 years of bullying people to become some shitty bodyguard of little looser.  
\- What’s happened between you two? – Zimio’s voice full of curiousity.  
I just shake my head a lit:  
\- He deserved it.  
***

I even don’t know why I came here, but …  
\- You need any…help?  
Little mouse shakes his head from one side to another and let out a sob.  
\- Oh, come on, you’re a man after all. Yes, you’ve got slushed. So what? It’s not the end of the world.  
He stands near the sink and even doesn’t try to clean himself. I sigh:  
\- I won’t say that I’m sorry. Cause I’m not.  
Little mouse nods and continues standing with his head low. Slush drops trickles down his hair, really cold drops I might add, and he just doesn’t seem to care.  
I come closer to him, turn the water in the sink on and rather rude bend his head to the water.  
\- Hey! – little mouse tries to resist. – Let me go!  
Yeah, sure. How could I not?   
After this disgusting drink finally comes of his hair I remove my hand. It’s so good that no one came into the bathroom. Who knows what they would think. Perhaps something like “scary Neanderthal Karofsky tortures another pure kid”.  
\- You alive?  
Little mouse straighten himself up. Oh, damn, this hanging head again.  
\- Thank you.  
\- I think you can clean your clothes without my help.  
He nods. I almost come out the bathroom when…  
\- David, - little mouse hesitates. – I… forgot something at your place.  
\- Your notepad?  
He nods again. I take his notepad from my pocket and throw it in little mouse’s direction. And curiously enough he catches it.  
\- You didn’t read it, did you? – he asks hopefully.  
I snort: “Like I don’t have anything better to do”, - and then I finally come out to the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since, I came back to my usual life style. Every day I picked on these loosers, let them taste local “wonderful drink”. Only little mouse didn’t become for me another usual faceless looser, that’s why I started to just ignore him. And this is your freaking happy-ending for this crappy story. Damn, for God’s sake, why it always should be me? Why can’t I have some ordinary, boring, nothing special life?  
\- Honey, why don’t you invite your sweetheart friend to us on Christmas? Although, he’ll, probably, want to spend all day with his parents.  
\- No, - I shake my head. – I don’t want to invite him.  
\- Oh, dear, - mother looks at me and smiles, - you fell out with him again? You should certainly make it up.  
\- But he’s the one who’s guilty.  
\- Oh, David, he’s probably as scared as you to make the first move.  
To be honest he really made the first move. But not at all to the reconciliation.

***  
I come upon him in the bathroom. Little mouse stands near the sink and sleek his hair.  
\- Hey, little one.  
He turns around dramatically and looks at me in wide-eyed astonishment.  
\- Me?  
I chuckle. Honestly, it’s like déjà-vu. We’re alone again in boy’s bathroom.  
\- Yeah, don’t think that you’re on my good book again or something like this, just… It’s my mom. I’m sick of her “what a good boy is your friend”…In short, she wants you to come to us for Christmas dinner. Nothing wrong if you can’t…  
\- No…I will.  
\- Okay.  
I look at little mouse. He stands with his head low again. We keep silence for quite long time before little mouse whispers softly:  
\- David.  
\- What? – I ask not very polite in response.   
He looks down at his lit bit worn sneakers. Ordinary, blue-white Nike’s sneakers. No near fashion, incredibly expensive, designer’s one. Though, Kurt more prefers to wear anything BUT sneakers. He’s fashionista for God’s sake.   
\- About that day, I…  
\- I won’t say anyone, if you’re scared about this.  
He shakes his head and laughs a lit bit forced:  
\- Yeah, sure. Thank you.  
Maybe it’s only my imagination, but I really had an impression that little mouse wanted to say something different than that. But I wasn’t really sure that I wanted to hear the real words little mouse wanted to say. Dave Karofsky, you’re such a coward.

***

\- Oh, sweetie, I’m so happy that you could came. Without you David looks so depressed. He sits in his room for all weekends and plays in his PSP.  
\- Mom!   
\- But it’s true.  
Little mouse shyly lowers his eyes and gets from behind of this back bunch of some flowers:  
-And this is… for you, Mrs. Karofsky.  
What an idiot. Flowers in winter. They must be expensive.   
Mom smiles even more:  
\- Oh, sweetie, it wasn’t necessary at all. And I told you before, call me Jennifer. – She carefully takes the bouquet away from the little mouse. – I’ll go, put flowers in the water. And you come in the living room, make yourself at home.   
Little one also smiles broadly.  
\- Thank you.  
His kindness… It really pisses me off!  
Little mouse comes behind me to the living room.  
\- Do you want to wash your hands or something?  
He nods his head:  
\- Sure.  
\- I don’t understand how your parents let you go, - I tell him on our way to the bathroom. – Is it really possible that there are parents who don’t fed their children up with all this “Christmas is a family holiday”, “We should spend it together”…?  
Little mouse a lit bit nervously runs his hand over his hair trying to smooth them or even more disarrange.  
\- Probably, my parents are exceptions.   
\- Man, you even don’t realize how lucky you are.  
He forces a nervous laugh:  
\- Yeah, maybe.

***

We’re sitting at the table and waiting, when mom brings turkey from the kitchen. My father regards little mouse with light curiosity.  
\- So, you’re David’s friend.  
Little mouse predictably lowers his look:  
\- We’re…going to the same school.   
Dad nods.  
\- I think I must introduce myself, - he raises himself a little from the chair and offers little mouse a hand. – Paul Karofsky.   
Little mouse awkwardly and shyly also raises himself and takes offering hand:  
\- And I’m Mickey, sir. Mickey Stone.   
Dad nods and again takes his sit:  
\- And what are you doing after school, Mickey? Sport?   
Little mouse sit almost at the edge of his chair and nervously squeezes and releases sleeves of his shirt. White official shirt. What a poseur.   
\- No, sir. I’m sorry.  
\- What’s then? Glee club?  
\- Dad!  
Middle-aged man looks at me imperturbably:  
\- David, I’m just trying to know more about your friend.  
\- And here I am, - mom comes into the room with a tray, on which stand in its beauty just amazingly smelling turkey. – What were you talking about without me here? David, will you help me?  
I get up from the table, come closer to my mom, take tray from her hands and put it on the table.  
\- I was just asking our guest what he does in his free time, - my Dad says serenely. – And if his friend is in glee club.  
\- His schoolmate, - little mouse corrects man. – I’m not good at singing.  
\- Oh, dear, it’s nothing to worry about. David’s never been a good singer himself.   
\- Mom! – I tear myself away from cutting the turkey and look at her with a little judgment. – You don’t need to tell him all this.   
My Dad just laughs:  
\- He’s right, honey. It seems that you embarrass our boy.  
I glance at little mouse. His LAUGHING!!! What a smiling idiot. And then again I return to the “torment” of our dinner.  
\- David isn’t lucky at all with this Glee club in your school. For example, remember that boy…  
\- Mom, - I say with warning.  
\- And what was wrong with him? – Little mouse asks.  
Why the hell he couldn’t just be silent? Why he couldn’t just keep his mouth shut?!!  
\- Oh, it was a hard time for David. He threatened life of this poor Hummel’s boy. David was almost expelled because of this. It was not so many weeks ago. Haven’t you heard about it?  
\- I’m sorry. I’m new at this school. I was transferred not so much time ago. I haven’t even seen this Hummel boy.  
\- Oh, dear, he’s…  
\- That will do! – I strike my hand on the table. – Mom, I really don’t want you to talk about Kurt.  
After some seconds I shake my head, then raise my arm to rub forehead:  
\- I’m sorry.  
Mom and little mouse look at me a lit bit frightened and concerned, and my Dad…he just stares at me so attentive…like he knows everything, like he understands… And it’s just killing me. And also makes me freaking paranoiac.

***

At first dinner goes in light tension, but then everything comes back to normal and atmosphere becomes less tense. My parent even joke and little mouse smiles shyly and so cute… Like only he can. So…cute. Damn.

After dinner and another portion of sweet and kind words, we go with little mouse upstairs to my room.  
Little mouse silently comes after me and closes the door behind him.  
\- You have a really nice family.  
I nod and come to the window. I feel myself uncomfortable with him in the same room.  
\- David, - he comes to me quietly, but I don’t turn my head and just continue looking through the window. Snow. It must be really amazing then it’s snowing at the Christmas Eve.  
\- Who is Kurt? – I startle a little.  
\- Noone.  
\- David.  
I turn fast toward him and spit out:  
\- I said NOONE!  
Little mouse stands so close to me and I’ve never before wanted so much to hit him. But after Kurt… How can I?  
I punch the wall. Why my life must me such a piece of shit sometimes?  
\- Are you hurt? – little one asks me and carefully takes my big hand into his arms.  
I begin to laugh. Why he always should be like this?  
\- Don’t hurt yourself. If you want to you can hurt me. It’s alright. I’m not against.  
I pull my hand out angrily from his hands:  
\- What’s the hell is your problem, man? What’s wrong with you? Why are you always so kind to me? Why?  
\- Because I love you.  
I shake my head and ask him quietly:  
\- Get out. Please, just get out.   
Little mouse nods and leave the room, carefully closing the door after himself.  
I immediately almost fall on my chair. I’ve only loved one person in my love, still love. I’m still in love with this stupid fag, Kurt-freaking-fashion-bitchy-diva-Hummel.


	6. Chapter 6

I fell in love with Kurt two or so years ago. Just after his appearing at William McKinley High School. He was so independent, proud. He didn’t care at all about what other people thought. Such a princess. And there were no need to look at him twice to notice that he was gay. And this attracted me to him even more.

I stand up and come to the table. Damn, yesterday because of little mouse’s confession I’ve forgotten to give him his present. Not that I really spent hours trying to pick up something special for him, no… I just thought that he might like it.  
Gosh, sometimes I really hate all these Christmas weeks; cause at such times there is even no school that could distract you, no garbage knowledge you could get into your head, nothing that could prevent you from thinking. About him. Or now…them? 

***

Doorbell rings near three o’clock. And it’s strange enough, because I’m not expecting anyone. Mom and Dad promised to come back from their visit to grandma and grandpa on my father’s side only by the evening. So I go the front door with a lit bit curiosity.  
Of course. Who else could it possibly be? Little mouse stands shivering on my porch. Snowflakes in his hair, redden fingers holding brokenly small box.  
\- You… - I begin to say, but little mouse interrupts me.   
\- It’s for you, - he murmurs quickly, gives me the box and begins to run away.   
But he gets not too far. Some meters or so. Then little mouse squeaks and falls into the snowdrift.   
I chuckle and go closer to this…something to help him stand up. I just can’t be angry at this guy.  
\- Hey, you’re alive?  
Little mouse spits snow and take firmly my offering hand. Trying to stand, he almost make us both fall into the snow. Gosh, he’s so clumsy sometimes.  
\- Let’s get inside, - I say softly. – It’s freezing cold out here.  
Little mouse flushes from the frost, or maybe something else and nods:  
\- Okay. Let’s go.

*** 

As soon as we get to my room I rise my lamp and touch little mouse’s cheek.  
\- Damn, you’re really cold.  
Snow flashes begin slowly to melt, and he really looks like disheveled wet sparrow now.   
\- I thought that even such foolish annoying little one’s like you should know that you need to wear a hat in winter.  
Little mouse shakes his head, trying to get rid of my hand, and moves away from me.  
\- Just forgot. I was in a hurry.  
\- To get sooner here to me?  
He nods indefinitely, not agreeing or denying my word. I shift my gaze to the floor.  
\- Your jeans are soaked.  
Yeah, being at snowdrift obviously didn’t benefit him.   
\- I give you something to change into. Of course it would be big on you and…  
Little mouse smiles.  
\- It’s okay. Thank you, David.

I nod and go to the closet. When I come back, I try not to look at little mouse, shove jeans to him and turn around as soon as I can. But my look still catches the sight of one very upsetting detail.   
\- These bruises…  
Little mouse doesn’t answer for quite a long time. And this makes me turn and look at him. Thanks God he’s dressed. Little mouse just stands with his head low.  
\- Is it cause you’re always so clumsy, always run into everyting, stumble on...?  
He smiles sadly and nods.  
\- Yeah, it’s all because I’m so clumsy.

***  
Little mouse looks really funny in my jeans, two or three sizes louse. Though even in dry clothes and inside, he doesn’t get any warmer. He still shivers. Little mouse’s present still lays on my table where I left it. Hm, speaking about the presents…   
\- Little mouse, I’ve got something for you, too. Not that I really planned to give you something, just…  
I turn my head at him. Little mouse’s face suddenly pales and it seems like he’s going to…  
\- Hey, - I catch him and help to sit at the bed. – What’s wrong with you today?  
Little mouse shuts his eyes.  
\- I just want to sleep…so much.   
I look attentively at him and then just to be sure touch his forehead.   
\- Little mouse, for God’s sack, why you came here with a fever?  
He doesn’t answer. He fell asleep.

***

After 15 minutes little mouse already lays, muffled to his grey eyes into the plaid, and takes the temperature. I sit near and impatiently wait for thermometer. And when I finally get it back…   
\- What’s the hell, little mouse? – It looks like I repeat myself. – 39,6 C. I can’t understand how your parents even let you go out of your house with a temperature like this.  
He looks so wearily, hardly focusing his eyes on me.   
I sigh and head for the bathroom to find some febrifuge in our first aid kit. This little mouse is such a fool. 

***

\- You’re still alive? – I ask, coming back to my room.  
Little mouse smiles weakly and tries to sit on the bed, but he doesn’t attempt any success.  
\- Here, let me help you.  
Little mouse shyly low his eyes. What a strange creature. Even in such a bad condition he still can feel himself ashamed of some ridiculous things.   
After the cup with some dissolved in it magic slops become empty, little mouse once again lays back on the pillow and wraps himself up. But for some reasons he can’t drop off to sleep for a long time.   
I sigh and lay near him.  
\- You really need to sleep, - I look with doubt at the ceiling. – Well, so it seems like now is my turn to tell you about the stars?

***

Little mouse occupies quite a little of room, and also he’s so warm. Mostly for the high temperature he’s got. And it’s so peaceful here with him…   
I wake up from the sound of someone opening my door. I almost jump wide awake and quickly take my arm away from little mouse. Damn, why I was even hugging him?   
\- Mom, it’s not what you…  
She smiles:  
\- Sweety, it’s okay. I just wanted to check how you are. We were in such a hurry this morning. By the way, you grandma and grandpa give their regards.  
I sit up and turn my eyes away from her:  
\- Little mouse came here with fever. So I make him drink some fever reducers.   
\- Is it a warning for me to be ready to find our bathroom turned upside down?  
I smile and look at her unsure. It’s strange but she’s not screaming, she doesn’t shake her head with disappointment. She just once again smiles at me.  
\- Merry Christmas, dear.  
And then she leaves my room, quietly shutting the door after herself.   
Maybe, I’m still sleeping.  
I lay back. Little mouse begins to turn uneasy from one side to another, before he places his head at my shoulder. I yawn, hug a lit bit little mouse and then, stroking his hair, I fall asleep. And why not? If it’s just a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up from the cold. Place near me on the bed is empty. I sit up and notice little mouse. He stands in the center of the room and puts on his jeans.  
\- And where are you going? – My voice is rather hoarse after sleep.  
\- I need to come back home, - little mouse says, not turning his head my way.  
I stand up, come closer to him and lay my hand on his forehead.  
\- At least your fever’s gone.  
Little mouse freezes for some seconds, then moves away and comes closer to the computer table.  
\- I really need to….go.  
I nod and then come closer to the table myself for…  
\- Here, - I take present, with green wrapping paper on, from the table and give it to little mouse.   
\- You pass out before I could give it to you yesterday.  
He sniffs and pulls the present closer to his chest.

When the door behind little mouse closes, when steps in the hall disappear, when I hear opening and closing of the front door…I feel myself so tired.  
I almost fall on the chair. My eyes immediately notice the present in dark blue wrapping paper that little mouse gave to me. I sigh and begin to unpack it.  
What really surprises me is a choice of present. It’s a notepad. Little mouse’s notepad, which he almost never lets out of his hands. The same notepad he one time already left here, at my place. But now little mouse gives me his “value” on his own accord.  
I open this notepad and leaf through. Some notes, school timetable… Nothing special… almost nothing. Some stupid girlish hearts, some drawings, poor excuses for portraits and one name that keeps repeating from one page to another.

*** 

\- I can’t take it, - I pronounce as soon as this misunderstanding opens me the door.  
\- David…but how? How do you know my address?  
\- Little mouse, I’m of course not the cleverest guy on the Earth, but even I know what for people create phone directories.  
He stands, leaning out of the door, and shivers. And it’s not surprising. He stands here in jeans and one fine T-shirt.  
\- You let me come in?  
Little mouse hesitates and drops his eyes.  
\- I can’t.  
I nod. Of course. And I’m not hurt. I didn’t expect him... I sigh and extend him his notepad.  
\- But why? – He silently asks me.  
I just shrug my shoulders.  
\- It’s too personal. I just can’t.   
Little mouse nods and take his present back sadly.   
\- But it means that I didn’t give you anything.  
I laugh and shake my head.  
\- Don’t give such silly things into your head, little one.  
Suddenly we hear not so friendly, even rude voice from the house:  
\- Mickey, who the hell is there?  
Little mouse’s smile is full of bitterness.  
\- I’m sorry, but I really need to go back.   
He comes to me a lit bit closer, rises himself slightly on tiptoe and touches gently my cheek with his lips.  
\- Thank you for yesterday, David.  
I nod. Little mouse flushes a lit, turns away and then go back inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Dear, it’s time to wake up.  
I unwillingly rise to my feet, put on some clothes and go to the kitchen. Holidays flew by as fast as always. Wonderful, peaceful days, full of TV, computer and video games. And now school again, these boring lessons, detentions… Everyday games in “bad guy”, stupid secrets…  
Smells like mom’s making today pancakes. I sit down at the table. Dad’s already gone. Mom’s stands near the stove and hums something happily. Until now she hasn’t tried to talk with me about my relationships with little mouse, about that day, when she saw me with this him together in bed. And who cares? Not that there was something to tell about. Nothing’s happened.   
\- You’re ready to come back to school? – Mom asks me, putting in front of me plate with pancakes.  
I shrug my shoulders, babble something and start to eat.

***

No, seriously, I was ready for many things and didn’t think that something could really surprise me at school, but…  
\- Are you kidding me, little mouse?  
This little…he just looks at me and sets his glasses straight nervously.  
\- To look more nerdier that you’re now it’s just…impossible!  
Little mouse looks embarrassed at his sneakers and quietly murmurs:   
\- But the doctor prescribes them to me.  
I just…just laugh. He’s always such a…  
And my reaction… maybe scares a lit little mouse. Who knows? He awkwardly jerks his arm and touches by accident his glasses, which almost fall to the floor. I catch them just in time which happens with me not so often.   
\- Thanks, - he mumbles shyly and blushes.  
I put the glasses on his face and smirk:  
\- You’re so clumsy, little mouse.  
He blushes even harder, turns away and almost run to his next class.  
\- Dude, he’s such a nerd now. And here, I thought that to be more loser was impossible. You know, I was wrong.  
I laugh, looking at Zimio.  
\- So, how were your holidays? Won all the magic crystals at second level with centaur and elemental wizard?   
\- Fuck off, man. I’ve passed it years ago. Now I’m at third level.  
\- Oh, yeah. What a big progress.  
\- Not funny, dude. Stop making fool of me or I’ll punch you.  
I just laugh. Interesting, if I came out to Zi, would he hate me or not? 

***

\- Hey, little mouse, where are you going?  
He turns to me startled, then looks down at the ground.  
\- H-home.  
\- Let’s go together.  
Little mouse rises his head immediately. His eyes almost popping out.   
\- What?  
I clip him lightly on the back of his head.  
\- Come on, let’s go. And stop behaving like some alien creature. It’s…annoying.   
\- Sorry.  
I smile and shake my head. Though even like creature from another planet he’s rather… cute.

*** 

 

\- Want to come in? – I ask him, when we come near my house. Little mouse shrugs his shoulders and goes with me to the front door.   
There is no one home. Mom’s on her aerobic lessons or something like that. Dad’s working until evening.  
\- Let’s go to my room.  
We take our boots and coats off and go upstairs.  
\- By the way, little mouse, - I ask him, closing my room’s door. – Did you like my present? I forgot to ask you. Not that this’s really important to me, not, I just…  
\- I liked it, - little mouse smiles shyly, takes school bag from his shoulder and sits on the bed, although today the chair is free again. – Thank you, David.   
I clear my throat, trying to hide my blush.  
\- So, what would you like to do?  
Little mouse looks down, studies some pattern on bedspread and then almost whispers:  
\- David, I know that you would start yelling at me right now, but… David, Kurt…you really liked him?  
I sigh amazed, but curiously enough I don’t start to shout, I just mumble not to polite:  
\- Why’d you think so?   
He puts his arms around himself.  
\- I just… Sometimes people tell me that I look like him. At school. I don’t know, I’ve never seen him and I don’t know. But you suddenly begin to be nice to me. And when your parents told that day about him, and that wedding top-figurine…If it’s because of all this… You know, I was thinking a lot lately about it, I thought it was normal, but I can’t. Even if I really wanted, I still couldn’t be him. I’m sorry, I just….  
Little mouse’s voice is so small. Quite sobs…   
I sigh, come closer to him, take his face in my palms and raise it a little. He’s right. He would never become Kurt.  
\- I don’t know who told you this nonsense, but you’re nothing like Kurt.  
Little mouse sobs again and shuts his eyes.   
I stare at this crying wonder, then puts his glasses away and start to wipe tears from his cheeks, but it doesn’t seem to help much, cause he begins to cry even harder. I smile, and then, surprising even myself, suddenly kiss him.

Pure, innocent kiss. When I move away, little mouse opens his eyes and gazes at me for a long time.  
I raise my hand and touch his cheek.  
\- You still have signs of tears on your cheeks.  
Little mouse immediately begin to rub his face with such an endeavor…   
\- Hey, - I gently touch his hand, - calm down, or you rub a hole in a sleeve of your wonderful Star Wars’ sweater.  
He drops his hands, looks me in the eyes and smiles. I smile in response, and then carefully press him to my breast, whispering:   
\- Everything’s going to be fine.  
And strangely enough, for the first time in a long time I really believe in it.


	9. Epilogue

It’s been three months since our first kiss with little mouse. Many things have happened. And if I told you that all of them were good, of course, I’d lie. For example, I find out where from were all those little mouse’s bruises. And I’ve almost killed his dad that day. Cause I just can’t stand and watch when someone tries to beat person that’s really important to me. Turned out that little mouse’s mom didn’t even know about all this. Mickey always kept silence, thought that it would save his family or something like this. She thought that her husband only called little mouse…gave him names… Of course, not every parent can except that his son is a fag. Then was a long judicial process. Little mouse’s dad was deprived of parental rights, they gave him some years suspended sentence and forbade him to come anywhere near his son.  
Comparing to little mouse’s life, mine was a lot calmer. I only “came out”. But to be honest only to my parents and Zimio. Mom was okay. She just came to me, hugged me and said that everything would be ok. And my Dad… he still kind of hopes, that it’s just phase or something. He hopes… yeah, but beforehand with some doom. And Zi…when I told him, he kept silence for a long time and then asked for some time to think. Next day he came to me and said that if I started wear dresses and make up, he would be the first one to slush me. I laughed in response and our friendship with Zi came back to normal. News about my dating with little mouse, Zi took good, he said that I always behave myself with Mickey too special. And my parents? They worship this little something. 

Today is special day. Not that I’m really serious about all this. It’s more little mouse. Such things are really important to him. Little dates…Exactly three months since we began dating.  
I go leisurely along the street, when someone suddenly hails me.  
\- Karofsky!  
If it happened at least three months ago, maybe my reaction would be other, but now it’s just indifferent:  
\- Kurt.  
\- David! – And this voice I am quite the contrary so happy to hear.  
I smile, turn away and go to little mouse, catching from the corner of my eyes surprised and some kind of offended expression on Hummel’s face. Of course, princess didn’t get enough attention. She was simply ignored!   
\- Hey, - I smile and give him funny plush toy, then I bend and quietly whisper in his ear:  
\- Happy holiday.  
He presses toy mouse closer to his chest and smiles:  
\- Thanks.  
I take my boyfriend’s hand and pull him to the cinema.  
\- Lets go?  
He nods, squeezes my hand gently and once again smiles:  
\- Yeah.   
I know than later, when we came to his house, he’ll surely give me some trinket, even if all I really need is just his presence near. And I’ll of course put this trinket on some good place, where everyone could see it, and I would take care of it much better than of some top figurine, that’s somewhere at dump now. 

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Mickey lays his head on my shoulder and whispers happily:  
\- I love you, David.  
I smile and put my hand around his shoulders.  
\- I love you too…little mouse.


End file.
